Winterberry
(extinguishes the torch)|other special = Snow berry passes through obstacles|other weakness = (Can't be icified)* *Unless when formal costumed|available time = During Feastivus|unlocked = Buying it with 80 gems with the Wandering Survivor|creator = Baryonyx138|flavor text = Winterberry loves snowfighting. He loves it so much that he exactly knows everything about it, strategies needed to win, how to make good snowballs, everything. So much that people calls him "The Snowiest Snow of the Snowier Snows".}} Winterberry is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies: The Survivors, tied with the Feastivus event. He could shoot snow berries at zombies, which deal the same damage and effect as a Snow Pea, but unlike Snow Pea, Winterberry's snow berries could ricochet from zombie to zombie similiar to Bowling Bulb. His snow berries also have a small chance (25% for the first zombie and 10% for zombies afterwards) to freeze zombies in place. The snow berries also have a smaller chance (10% for the first zombie, 5% for the second zombie, 1% for zombies afterwards) to icify zombies (traps zombies in a block of ice with the same toughness as the icified zombie which blocks zombies). His snow berries however can't icify gargantuars (unless with formal costume) and will freeze them instead. When zombies getting close to him however, he'll turn into a layer of snow, which slightly sucks the zombies in and slow downs them while they're moving when he's stepped on. Origins Winterberry is based on a real life plant with the same name (Ilex verticillata), a type of holly that fruits during winter. Winter on his name refers the fact that his ability is snow-related. Almanac Entry 'Winterberry' *'Toughness': Typical *'Damage': Light *'Range': Straight *'Area': Tile *'Sun Cost': 250 *'Recharge': Mediocre *'Group': Immobilizing, Straight-Shooting, Diurnal Winterberry shoots bouncy snow berries at zombies which may chill, freeze or icify the zombies and turns into a layer of snow when close Special: Snow berries ricochet from zombie to zombie and chills them, but have a small chance to freeze or icify them Special: Turns into a layer of snow when close which slow down zombies when stepped on Winterberry loves snowfighting. He loves it so much that he exactly knows everything about it, strategies needed to win, how to make good snowballs, everything. So much that people calls him "The Snowiest Snow of the Snowier Snows" Upgrades Plant Food Effect Note: Winterberry can't be fed Plant Food on snow layer form. When fed with Plant Food, Winterberry will unleash a large snow berry down the lane, which won't ricochet from zombie to zombie, but will icify any zombies that come in contact or freezes any gargantuars that come in contact. Plant Perk Effect Note: Winterberry can't be boosted by Plant Perk on snow layer form. When boosted by Plant Perk, Winterberry will shoot his snowberries twice as fast. Formal Costume Effect When formal costumed, Winterberry will have more chance of icifying and freezing zombies and also could icify gargantuars. Formal Costume Plant Food Effect When formal costumed and fed with Plant Food, Winterberry will unleash a large snow berry down the lane, which won't ricochet but will icify any zombie that come in contact, including gargantuars. Strategies In many cases, Winterberry is quite similiar to Bowling Bulb and Snow Pea combined, so the player should use him in a similiar strategy to Bowling Bulb. Much like Bowling Bulb in PvZ2, Winterberry's projectiles ricochet from zombie to zombie, but it is worth noting that the damage will be always the same and his projectiles will also chill, freeze, or icify zombies. His projectiles also ignore obstacles. However, it is also worth noting that Winterberry's dps is very low, it is equal to kernel-pult's kernels. He also has a rather expensive cost and a relatively slow recharge. So it is not reccomended to use him as the main offensive plant, but rather as a support plant. Pairing him with other plants, such as Sourserer could be an effective zombie-buster. The other special thing about Winterberry and the player should really use is his random chance to freeze and icify zombies. Frozen zombies will stay in place for 8 seconds, while icified zombie will be trapped in a block of ice which has the same health as the zombie's current health and also blocks zombies. This makes Winterberry an effective zombie staller that could slow zombies down and giving time of other plants to finish them. But note that without Formal Costume, Winterberry will be less effective to gargantuars since he can't icify them. Winterberry himself is an effective supportive crowd control since he could slow down multiple zombies at a time, but due to his rather high cost the player should has a good sun production to make him/her could plant other offensive plants. When zombies get too close to Winterberry, he'll turn into a snow layer. In this form, he can't be fed with plant food nor be boosted, but he'll slightly suck zombies in the snow layer and chills them while they're moving when stepped on. Due to this, the player should put him away from zombies, else his main ability will be totally unusable. Gallery WinterberryPremium.png|With Premium Background WinterberryGrass.png|With Grass Background WinterberryNoBackground.png|Without Background Trivia *Winterberry's flavor text was originally "He is pretty much a 'Snowiest Snow of the Snowier Snows'". This was changed since the old almanac entry was too short and uninspiring. *This plant was created for the 2019 Feastivus Contest *His sprite uses the asset of Holly Barrier, Missile Toe, and Potato Mine. Category:Plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:Plants that slow down zombies Category:Ice Plants Category:Mediocre Recharge Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: The Survivors Plants